


I will always...

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anniversaries, Cheesy moment, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance, Vows, post cannon setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi present Akira a gift for their anniversary.





	I will always...

**Author's Note:**

> Motomi is an embarassing man who will say the cheeziest thing and so out came this short story of him being cheesy and corny and embarassing and like honestly pls stahp Ossan ahhh

“Congratulations, Akira! Happy anniversary!”

The youth groaned, covering his face at Motomi who went down on one knee with a wrapped box in his hands.

“Stop that, you’re embarrassing yourself!”

Akira put down his chopsticks, all thoughts of enjoying his last mouthful of dinner gone.

“Nope, today marks a special occasion. It’s a special day worth a special gift for you, my love.”

Akira sighed, “what anniversary are you talking about this time? Ever since we’ve moved in, almost every month is an anniversary for you!"

“Of course! Two months ago was the anniversary of Akira successfully cut onions without tears! And last Saturday was the anniversary of Akira making fried eggs that didn’t burn!”

Motomi exaggerated many of Akira’s small accomplishments. The younger man wasn’t used to this amount of unconditional love and attention since he used to live alone. He passed his monochrome days quietly in that sparse and small apartment. After the two of them left Toshima last year and began living together, Akira’s daily live had been one colourful adventure after another thanks to Motomi.

“Here, open it! Open it!”

Motomi eagerly pulled his partner to the livingroom and made Akira sit on the couch. He then placed the gift on Akira’s lap with sparkly eyes.

Akira eyed the box on his lap then to his own shirt, his pants, the new shoes arranged by the door and other stuffs that Motomi bought for him the past year. A new jacket, a new cap, a new wallet... Motomi was quick to learn Akira preferred practical things than fashion brands or style. Akira rather buy new socks than a lava lamp. Despite his denial, Akira seemed to have a preference to the color orange as well.

Akira frowned, “you keep giving me presents. What about your savings? You shouldn’t waste all your salary on me.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that.” Motomi laughed as he tapped the wrapped box on Akira’s thigh. “Nothing is a waste if it’s for you, Akira. I love you and this is just a small way of how I show my appreciation to you. Besides…”

At this Motomi blushed a bit.

“Today’s anniversary is much more special than the other days. So it’ll make this old man really happy if you can open the box, love.”

“What is the anniversary about this time?”

Motomi was about to answer but then he stopped himself and simply grinned, “I want you to remember yourself. It’s not that hard because I told you about it almost everyday!”

Curious at the older man’s comment, Akira accepted the box and began pulling the blue ribbon.

As Motomi watched Akira unwrapped the box, he sweat a little. Observing Akira’s expression and wondering if he’s rushing things or this was the perfect moment for it.

“A… watch?”

The younger man took out a wrist watch and it’s no ordinary watch.

The outer case durable due to the stainless steel, the face watch made of scratch resistant crystal. The roman numbers glow in the dark of the white surface. The dark brown leather strap felt smooth and comfortable to the skin as Akira thumbed them.

“We’re always travelling to obscure and rough places like the mountains and the Grand Canyon we went to the other day. So this watch is not only scratch resistant but also water resistant and shock resistant!”

Motomi explained happily.

After Akira got over his shock, he lightly shook his head and smiled a bit.

“Does this watch also include Ossan-resistant too? Lately a certain someone kept getting missed deadlines for clinging around me too much.”

As expected, the adult pouted like a kid at Akira’s remark.

“Nope, too bad the watch hardly deter me from hugging you all day. Besides, I also have my own watch! See? Now we’re a match!”

Motomi grinned as he fished his pocket.

“You bought two expensive watches?!”

Akira gaped when Motomi took out a similar looking watch. Almost resembling Akira’s watch except that Motomi’s strap color was dark blue while the face watch was azure like Akira’s eyes.

“Like I said, nothing is expensive if it’s for you, Akira. I love you and this is my token of appreciation to you. I appreciate you in my life and I wanted to show you this is how I dedicate my future to you.”

“Your... future?”

Akira blinked in confusion.

Motomi chuckled as he helped his lover to wear tthe new watch.

“Just like the needle in this watch, time always move forward. It never ticks backward. I want to spend my tomorrows with you. From today onwards, my future is yours... til we reach the grave...”

Once he finished the hook in the button hole, Motomi smiled with a blush as he held Akira’s wrist in his hand. A perfect fit.

“With this watch, I want to show you that I dedicate my life time to you.”

It was so cheesy and embarrassing to hear such words that Akira went speechless and red!

But Motomi drank in all of Akira’s cute expressions and awkwardness with his silly grin.

He then presented his own unworn watch into Akira’s palm.

“Will you be a dear and help me wear mine, love?”

Akira looked away with flushed cheeks, “what are we? Exchanging vows and rings for a wedding?”

Motomi just smiled, the reason he didn’t buy both of them a pair of rings was because his past would always belong to his late wife. He loved her, his best friend. The only woman he ever dedicated his life to. Motomi never expected he’d be granted a second chance of love in his life. He was damn lucky to have Akira by his side.

Like a lady waiting for her hand to be kissed in greeting, Motomi watched in glee as Akira tried his best to be careful and helped the older man to wear the matching watch.

“Is it too tight?”

“Nope, it’s just right. Thank you, honey.”

Motomi pulled Akira into his arms so the younger man sit between his legs.

“I love you...”

“You keep saying that.”

Motomi laughed, “have you remembered what today’s anniversary is about? I already gave you a clue earlier on. Come on, dear. You can do this.”

Honestly Akira couldnt think about anything. His mind was still swirling about his beautiful watch that matched with Motomi as their hands clasped together.

Perhaps due to living with Motomi for awhile, some of the older man’s habit rubbed off on him.

“I dunno... maybe you can help jog my memory a bit...”

Akira whispered as he turned his upper body a little and kissed Motomi’s collar bone.

It’s rare for Akira to be the one to initiate and be bold. Growling a little, Motomi gripped Akira’s chin and lessen the distance between their faces.

“With pleasure, honey.”

Motomi sealed their lips together as he gently pushed Akira down the couch...

*****

The next morning, Akira woke up on their bed with a yawn. He winced as he sat up and the numbing pain on his backside reminded him of last night’s activity.

Next to him was Motomi, snoring and mumbling about deadlines, still fast asleep. It was quite rare as Motomi was usually the early riser. This gave Akira an opportunity to watch him up close and play with his brown locks. Akira smiled in fondness over this silly man. Both of them were naked except for their new watch that they both still wore.

Akira wondered what exactly was yesterday’s anniversary? He never bothered remembering some things which may seem important to Motomi.

Oh well, he could just poke his partner about it later. For now he’s more interested in moving close and enjoy their shared body warmth in this weather.

“You are such a silly man, you should have save your money for more important things...”

Akira moved up then shyly he kissed Motomi on the cheek.

“Thank you for the watch. You told me you gave your lifetime to me. Then in return I will always...”

The young assistant hesitated... then with determined blue eyes he finished his sentence.

“I will always... watch over you from now on.”

Akira swore on his oath, it’s nothing like those wedding vows he saw during their globe trekking but he thought it’s good enough.

Besides, there’s no way he’d ever say this to Motomi when he’s awake.

Happy at his declaration, Akira pulled the blanket over them and made himself comfy. Really liking the idea to resume their slumber for their lazy Sunday.

May the two be always together, until the end of time.

........

..................

.............................

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Now I heard this is possibly one of the most common trope among couples in fics and fanarts.
> 
> Motomi always said about how he's determine to be together til they reach the grave so I thought the concept of time and the gift of matching watches kinda fit.
> 
> Akira didnt get it that Motomi's watch is his color while Akira's watch is Motomi's color theme haha
> 
> I know in some culture, giving a person a clock is considered bad luck or rude. Please dont take this oneshot plot seriously, like I said above Motomi was simply being cheezy XD
> 
> Thank you for reading, even I felt so embarassing writing their lines... and the pun Akira said in the final line there like what was I thinking aaaaflghhahvddjis


End file.
